Steele Giving Thanks
by LJLanham
Summary: ...UPDATED to add scene breaks... Future storythe Steeles work a case while preparing for a Holt family Thanksgiving. Feedback is always welcomed, please read and respond
1. Chapter 1

Steele Giving Thanks

The crowd rose to their feet as the music came to a close. The young musician beamed as she stood next to the piano. She reached out to accept the dozen red roses being handed to her from the front of the stage, smiling all the while.

"Brilliant, Princess," the man said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thanks Daddy," she replied.

"Mom and I will meet you backstage," he said as her teacher came to escort her from the stage.

"…And that concludes this year's Malibu Academy Fall Talent Show," Principal Nilsson said from the MC's podium. "Thank you all for coming."

As the parents and friends moved to the theatre doors Remington Steele made his way to his wife, who was quietly accepting the congratulations of fellow parents. The Fall Talent Show was one of the Academy's biggest events of the year, and to be asked to close the show was quite an honor. For Kate, being only in the fourth grade, the honor was greater still.

"Ready, Mrs. Steele?" he asked, taking Laura by the hand.

"Absolutely, Mr. Steele," she answered. "Let's go get our little virtuoso."

When they arrived backstage, the Steeles were greeted by a brown-eyed whirlwind who had her mother's thick chestnut hair and freckles. Remington looked on with pride as his wife and daughter embraced. He loved that Kate was a mini version of her mother. The little girl was definitely Laura made over---the only indication of him in her genes was her long and lanky frame. She was well on her way to being the tallest girl in her class.

"Honey, you were amazing!" Laura said as her daughter pulled back from her embrace.

"Thanks, Mom," Kate said. "I did it just like we practiced. I was a little worried about playing the Bach, but I think it was okay."

"It was perfect!" Remington interjected.

"You're a little bit prejudiced, Daddy," Kate said, rolling her eyes--- a habit, Remington noticed, that she'd picked up from her mother.

"That may be so," he said to her, "but you were still perfect."

"Daddy's right, Sweetheart," Laura agreed. "Not a note out of place."

Kate smiled warmly at her mother's praise. It meant a lot to the little girl. Where her father was always telling her she was perfect, her mother was less effusive with her praise. And in this particular case, since Laura was a very talented pianist in her own right, her compliment made Kate even more proud.

"Now," Laura said, rounding up her family. "Let's go celebrate."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning, Murph," Laura said, looking up as Murphy Michaels entered the offices of Remington Steele Investigations.

"Morning," Murphy responded. "How was the concert?"

"It was really good," Laura told him. "Better than I'd expected, actually. And Kate was fantastic."

"No bias there," Murphy said with a laugh.

"Of course not," Laura answered, smiling.

"I'm sorry we missed it," Murphy went on.

"Kate really missed you, but she understands," Laura said. "How is Brendan?"

"He's better. Rachel thinks he can go back to kindergarten tomorrow."

"That's great," Laura answered. "I'm glad he's feeling better. I remember when Kate had chicken pox. It was awful."

"He's been a real trouper," Murphy said, like a proud father.

"Don't say that word," Daniel Piper groaned as he walked into the office.

"What word?" Laura asked.

"Trooper," Danny lamented. "I got a ticket on my way into work this morning."

"Ouch," Laura winced. Everyone always said her nephew took after her in his driving habits. "How bad?"

"Not too," he answered. "Just don't tell Mom, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," Laura said with a smile. She looked up at the receptionist, "Sharon, what's on the schedule for today?"

"You don't have anything scheduled today," the young woman answered. "Mr. Michaels has a one o'clock with Mr. Freidman, Miss Krebs is meeting with your tax attorney and Mr. Steele has lunch with the mayor."

"You have class this afternoon, right?" Laura asked.

She liked the young woman they had recently hired as a receptionist. She was finishing her last year of college, and the other members of the firm occasionally had to fill in when she had a class or project during office hours. It was a little inconvenient sometimes, but everyone was willing to pitch in because Sharon was a great fit to the agency.

"Yes ma'am," Sharon answered.

"Okay, if Mildred's not back, I can man the phones," Laura said with a smile. "Is Mildred in?"

"She's in her office."

"Good, I'll grab her on the way. When Mr. Steele arrives, we're meeting in my office." Laura beckoned Murphy and Danny to follow her. She stopped to knock on Mildred's door before opening the door to her own office. As her staff followed her in, Laura paused to take in the view from her window.

Shortly after Kate was born, Mildred got her license, Murphy came back to work at the agency and the office that had been their home for so long just wasn't big enough. Laura thought about moving, but her husband assured her they'd be able to make it work… and make it work he did. Remington had arranged for them to take the office suite next door and expand the offices. When the renovations were completed, she ended up with an office that was adjoined to and the mirror image of Remington's. There were offices for Murphy and Mildred with two more to spare, one of which was now being used by Danny Piper. They had a kitchen, a file/copy room and a conference room. The conference room was rarely used, as they most often used the Steeles' offices for such meetings. The conference room was more likely to be used as a playroom for Kate and Murphy's son Brendan when they visited the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I help you?" Laura asked as a man entered the offices.

"Mrs. Steele?"

"Yes," she answered, standing. "I'm Laura Steele, and you are?"

"Neil Larsen," the man said, reaching out to shake Laura's hand, still with a confused look on his face.

Reading his confusion, Laura answered, "Our secretary is out for the afternoon. How can we help you, Mr. Larsen?"

"I hope you can," he answered. "I wanted to speak to you last night, but you and your husband were a little bit busy."

A proud smile spread across Laura's face, as she remembered Kate's performance. "You were at the talent show?"

"Yes," he answered. "My son, Kyle, is a freshman at the Academy. He was one of the magic acts last night. The one with the birds."

"Oh, right," Laura said, remembering. "That was," she paused, "interesting."

"Yeah," Mr. Larsen agreed. "I know. The kid's got so much potential, but he thinks he's David Copperfield," he said, shaking his head. "I'd rather he play soccer or something. But Sara, my wife, is always encouraging him to be more artistic. Anyway," he went on. "I need you to help find my business partner."

"He's missing?"

"SHE disappeared a couple of days ago," Larsen told her, handing her a photograph. "Elizabeth Wexler. And while it's not really unusual for Libby to take off without telling anyone, this time three million dollars and the plans to our latest venture are gone as well."

"She disappears often?" Laura asked.

"I wouldn't say she _disappears_ often, Mrs. Steele," he answered. "But she is sort of what you might call a free spirit. She likes to say she goes where the wind takes her. But she always lets me know where she's going and she's always accessible."

"But not this time?"

"No, I haven't heard from her at all, and frankly I'm worried."

"Does she have a husband?" Laura asked. "A boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Me."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Mother wants us to have Thanksgiving dinner at her house this year," Laura said, passing the salad bowl to her husband.

"But we always have the holidays here," Kate said.

"I think she wants to give your father a break from cooking," Laura answered.

"But I don't mind," Remington replied, setting the bowl down next to his plate. "I rather enjoy it, actually."

"I know," Laura said, "and I'm sure she'll end up roping you into doing most of the work anyway."

"Laura!"

"Mom's right, Daddy," Kate said with a grin. "You're a much better cook than Grandma, even Aunt Frances says so."

"Well, Thanksgiving is still a few weeks away. We'll see how it comes out, I suppose," he responded. "Laura, I'm sorry I never made it back to the office today. Mayor Riordan can be a little long winded."

"I remember," Laura said, nodding. There had been plenty of functions where she'd made herself scarce when the mayor started to bend her husband's ear. "We got a new client today."

"Oh?" Remington inquired. "Anything interesting?"

"Missing person. Possibly industrial espionage," Laura answered. "I'm not sure yet."

"Not sure which type of case it is?"

"Well, the client asked that we find his missing business partner," Laura answered, "but the partner isn't all that's missing. The company coffers are light about three million and the plans for a new venture have disappeared, as well."

"Sounds a bit like the case we had with that video game company," her husband replied. "What was the missing man's name? George," he said, remembering. "George Kaplan."

"I remember that one," Laura said, nodding. "Though I doubt this will be all that similar. As I recall, it turned out that Mr. Kaplan didn't exist."

"Right you are, my darling," Remington replied between bites. "But how do you know that isn't the situation with the new case?"

"Because Mr., uh..." she paused, looking across the table to her daughter, "the client, is uh… involved, with the missing partner."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I get it, Mom," she said. "Confidentiality is the name of the game. But you don't have to hide things from me. I can keep a secret," Kate went on with a smile, "It IS the family business, after all."

Laura laughed at her daughter's insight.

"That's true," she said. "But the client is the parent of one of your schoolmates. So I think we need to be a little more discreet with this one."

"Excellent idea, Mrs. Steele," Remington agreed. "We'll discuss business later. What else is on the agenda, eh? What about you, little Miss Steele? Anything interesting happen at school today?"

"Not really," Kate answered. "Kelsey Addison's parents are getting a divorce. She has to go to another school," she said between mouthfuls. Her parents exchanged glances, neither of them knowing exactly what to say as Kate went on. "If you guys get a divorce, I'm staying with Daddy."

"What?!" Laura exclaimed, nearly choking on her veal piccata.

"I said," Kate began, only to be interrupted by her mother.

"I heard what you said," Laura remarked quietly. Not that there was a chance of such a thing happening, but she had to admit to herself that Kate's comment hurt her. "But why did you say it? Honey, I hate that you'd ever even think about such a thing. First of all," she said, taking Remington's hand. "Daddy and I are never getting a divorce, so you needn't worry." Curiosity and hurt got the better of her and she asked the question that was weighing on the back of her mind. "But since you apparently HAVE given it a lot of thought, why Daddy?"

Remington looked on with interest, knowing what was going through his wife's mind. He knew better than to say anything, this was something that Laura had to work through on her own.

Wise beyond her ten years, Kate saw the pain her mother was trying to hide. "Mom," she said, "everybody knows that after me, the agency is your baby. For Daddy, it's this house. I just figured if you split up, Daddy would get the house and I don't want to change schools."

Remington laughed out loud as he squeezed Laura's hand.

"Mom's right, Princess," he confirmed. "No need to worry," he said, glancing at the love of his life. "I worked too long and too hard to win your mother's hand. I don't plan on ever letting her go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Remington sat up in bed as Laura came in from the bathroom. He reached out his hand to her.

"Come here," he said as she climbed into bed and snuggled up next to him. "You okay?" he asked, brushing the hair off her forehead.

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've just been thinking."

"I noticed," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean, Love?"

"I don't know," she answered with another long sigh. "First, there's this case. The client, a husband---and father--- asking us to find his mistress. Then there's Kate's announcement about the Addisons. Kelsey is the third of her classmates whose parents divorced…"

He pulled her close as she let her thought trail off…

"Laura, I told you years ago that I wasn't going anywhere. I meant it then, and I meant what I said to Katharine tonight. I worked too hard to get you right where I want you," he said, wiggling his eyebrows before pulling her in to a passionate kiss. "I don't plan on letting you go."

"Oh, I'm not worried about you, Mr. Steele," she said. "It's been seventeen years since you walked into my life. That's a long time. I think we're pretty solid. But what kind of world are we bringing our daughter up in? When my father left, it was almost scandalous. Now, divorce is practically commonplace."

"Darling, you have to remember this is Los Angeles," he said. "Land of make-believe. And we live in Malibu. Most of our neighbors are in the entertainment business---notoriously hard on marriages. I don't think you can judge the whole world on our community."

"A veritable_Peyton Place_, huh?" she responded with a smile.

"Lana Turner, Lee Phillips. Twentieth Century Fox, 1957," he said. "Very good, Laura."

"I've had a lot of practice," she answered.

"Let's get some sleep, Mrs. Steele," he said, before kissing her soundly. "After all, tomorrow IS another day."

"Too easy," she said with a grin, snuggling in close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mildred, any leads on Libby Wexler?" Laura asked, sticking her head into Mildred's office.

"Not really," Mildred answered. "I did get a couple of hits on her credit cards in Manhattan, but it turns out she's got standing orders with a couple of shops. So, that doesn't mean she's been there. Murphy and Danny are checking out her place this afternoon."

"Good," Laura answered. "Mr. Steele and I are meeting with Mr. Larsen at his office. Among all of us, we ought to come up with SOMETHING. It's been a week now, I don't like going to the client with nothing."

"I know, Hon," Mildred replied. "That's what you get for being the best. People expect a lot, but you always expect even more."

"You know me too well, Mildred," she said with a smile and a salute before heading into her own office.

She was barely seated before she heard a knock at the adjoining door. She looked up to see her husband entering the office.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Steele," he said, crossing over to her desk. As was his habit, he walked around behind the desk and leaned against it. "How was your morning?"

"Good," she answered. "Mr. Martinez is satisfied with the security set up for his office and I closed out the Ferguson case. How about yours?"

"Very well, and also quite productive," he said, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I wrapped up the Bielic contracts and received final payment, had the Auburn serviced and finalized the menu for Thanksgiving."

"Oh! That's right," Laura replied. "You had lunch with Mother. I totally forgot. How was it?"

"Lovely as always, Darling," he answered with a smile.

"I'm sure," Laura replied. "So, what did the two of you decide?"

"I'm in charge of the turkey and the stuffing."

"Of course you are," she said, with a roll of her eyes. "I told you she'd rope you into doing most of the work."

"There's more," he said, a bit sheepishly.

"What?" she asked, warily.

"That means we'll have to spend the night over there."

"Oh no. No, we're not doing it."

"We have to, Laura. The bird will need to be tended to overnight."

"Can't you do that at home?" Laura lamented. "We'll just take it with us."

Remington shook his head.

"Won't work," he said. "It still has hours to cook during the day."

Laura sank down in her chair with a little whimper.

"I'll make it up to you," he soothed.

"Promise?" she asked with a grin.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Steele," he answered, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet and into his arms.

Their kiss took on an intensity Laura liked to keep out of the office, but she let herself get lost in her husband's embrace. When the kiss ended, she looked him in the eye.

"As much as I'd like to continue this, Mr. Steele," she said. "We have a meeting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Frankly, Mrs. Steele," Neil Larsen said. "I'm a little disappointed. You have such a great reputation… I was hoping for some results by now."

"As were we, Mr. Larsen," Laura agreed. "Unfortunately, every case is different and we can only go on the evidence we find. Your Ms. Wexler is very good at covering her tracks."

Larsen shook his head.

"That's just it," he said. "It's so unlike her to do that."

"What do you mean?" Remington asked.

"Like I told your wife at our first meeting, Mr. Steele--- Libby is a free spirit. She doesn't like to be tied down to the office. Says she works better out in the world," he paused, taking in the curious look on Remington's face. "I know it sounds ridiculous, Mr. Steele, but she's a brilliant copy writer. She can come up with a prize winning ad campaign like that," he said, with a snap of his fingers. "Honestly, it's her ingenuity that keeps this place afloat. I'm just a numbers man."

"We'll find her, Mr. Larsen," Laura promised.

"Do it fast, Mrs. Steele," he answered. "I have to present a campaign to Nike next week. They're considering us to handle their new line of women's athletic fashions."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you think it's a little odd that he's more interested in the campaign than the woman he's involved with?" Laura asked as she got into the passenger's seat of her husband's BMW.

"Not necessarily," he answered. "I mean, he did say she has a proclivity toward taking off."

"I don't know," she said. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"Once again, luv," he said, "I fear you're judging others based on our own personal experience. Some men put business first, as do some women," he said, immediately correcting himself. "Not everyone is lucky enough to have what we have, Laura."

"I'd move Heaven and Earth to find you," Laura said, and then smiled. "In fact, I have."

"A fact for which I'm forever grateful," he replied. "You know I would do the same for you."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Murphy, Danny and Mildred were standing at Sharon's desk when the Steeles arrived back at the office.

"How'd the meeting go, Chief?" Mildred asked.

"It was interesting, Mildred," Remington answered. "But not very informative."

"Did you find anything?" Laura asked.

"Maybe," Murphy answered. "Danny and I went over to Ms. Wexler's house. We didn't really find anything out of the ordinary…"

"…but there was a program from Kate's talent show the other night," Danny interrupted as Murphy glared at him.

Laura bit back a grin. She knew that Murphy would make a wonderful mentor for her nephew's apprenticeship and that Danny had the makings of a great detective, but occasionally their rivalry reminded her of the time Remington had hired an intern, much to Mildred's chagrin.

"That could be something," Laura said, turning to her husband. "We need to talk to our client."

Remington turned back to the others and shrugged before following Laura out the door.

"Why the rush?" he asked as they got into the elevator. "And couldn't we use the telephone?"

"I want to see his face," Laura responded.

"Is the program from the talent show that important?" he asked. "After all, Larsen's son was in the show. Is it inconceivable that his business partner would be there?"

"No," Laura admitted. "But it IS unlikely that his lover would be there. And according to our client, Ms. Wexler was already missing when he attended the talent show."

Before Remington could inquire further, she went on.

"When he came to the office the next day, he said that he had wanted to speak to us about the case at the talent show, but the timing wasn't right."

"Lead on, Mrs. Steele."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murphy looked up as his internal line rang. He picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Murphy," Mildred said from the other line, "do you still have those contacts in Mexico City?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Why?"

"Well, after Laura acted so strangely about the Academy program this afternoon, I got to thinking. I did some digging and cross referenced the Larsen's information with Libby Wexler's. Get this, BOTH Libby Wexler and Sara Larsen appear to be in Mexico City. At least their credit cards are. I called a couple of the merchants showing up on Ms. Wexler's account and they provided an accurate description."

"What about Mrs. Larsen?" Murphy asked.

"I don't know," Mildred replied. "We don't have a description to go on."

"I think you're on to something, Mildred. Let's meet when Laura and Steele get back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll admit I don't like the guy," Laura was saying as she and Remington walked into the office. "He's blatantly cheating on his wife---but I believe him. He's telling the truth."

"So where does that leave us?" Remington asked.

"We have to find someone ELSE who may have been both at the Academy talent show and at Libby Wexler's house."

"They're back," Sharon said into the telephone.

"What's going on, Sharon?" Laura asked.

"Miss Krebs and Mr. Michaels think they have a lead on the Larsen case," she answered. "They're waiting in Mr. Steele's office."

"Let's go," Laura said, leading the way for Remington to follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"According to Murphy's contact," Laura said as she pored over the file she'd spread out on the dining room table, "both Libby Wexler and Sara Larsen are at the Sierra Del Sol spa in Mexico City. But they haven't been seen together and each is traveling alone."

"It would seem we need to check into their travel arrangements," Remington suggested, leaning on the door jamb. "We need to know who was following whom."

"Right!" Laura replied. "But then… this just doesn't make sense. You don't suppose it could be a coincidence, do you? I mean, they have the same taste in men---maybe they have the same taste in vacations, too."

"Do you believe that?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"I didn't think so," he replied. "Now, let's put that away for a while. Dinner is almost ready and one of us has to go pick up Kate from dance class."

Laura looked at her watch.

"I'll go," she said, gathering up the contents of her file.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Larsen," Laura said, sitting in the chair across from her client's desk. "Where is your wife?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your wife," Laura repeated. "Where is she?"

"Visiting her mother in Ohio," he answered. "Why?"

"Does she know about your… relationship with Ms. Wexler?" Laura asked, ignoring his question.

"No," Larsen replied, a little too quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Mrs. Steele," he said sternly, "What are you getting at?"

"I think you know, Mr. Larsen," she answered. "Your wife found out about your affair, didn't she?"

Neil Larsen hung his head for a moment and then slowly looked up at Laura.

"Yes," he said with a sigh. "Sara found out. That's why she went to go visit her mother. She left the morning after the talent show."

Once again, Laura believed he was telling the truth. She wasn't sure how much to reveal to him. This definitely confirmed her theory, but without proof she didn't feel comfortable telling her client that his wife had just become her prime suspect.

"Why all these questions, Mrs. Steele?" he asked.

"Just trying to get as much background as possible," she answered. "Mr. Steele and our associate are working on a theory as we speak. I'll let you know as soon as we have something to report. Thank you for your time," she said, standing to shake his hand. "I'll be speaking with you very soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way out to the parking lot, Laura took out her cell phone. She dialed her husband's number as she climbed into the driver's seat of her Jeep Cherokee. When the Rabbit finally gave up the ghost, she'd agonized over getting a new car. Remington was driving a new BMW and they still had the Auburn, so she opted for the "Mom" SUV.

"Steele here," came the familiar answer from the other line.

"Steele, HERE," she said with a smile. "Any luck?"

"What would you say to a couple of days in Mexico?" he asked.

"We can't go away now," she answered.

"Why not?" he asked. "The case demands it, I'm afraid."

"The case or your penchant for tropical climates?"

"Laura, you wound me," her husband answered, and she could just see the grin on his face. "The case, of course. It seems that Mrs. Larsen followed Ms. Wexler, and I don't think we're going to get any answers unless someone goes down there."

"I agree with you, Mr. Steele," she answered. "I just left Mr. Larsen and he thinks his wife is visiting her mother in Ohio."

"The plot thickens, Mrs. Steele," he said. "I'll call Sharon to make the arrangements."

"I'll meet you at home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to go to Aunt Frances'?" Kate pouted as she sat on the bed and watched her mother pack.

"Because Daddy and I have to go out of town on a case. It will only be a couple of days; we're very close to wrapping this one up."

"But why can't I just stay here with Maria?"

"Maria is on vacation, Honey. Remember? She's not going to be back until after Thanksgiving." Laura placed the shirt she was folding into the suitcase and sat down next to her daughter. "I'm sorry, sweetie. This just came up at the last minute, and we have to go. It should only take a day or two, and we'll be back. You'll have fun with Aunt Frances and Uncle Donald."

"What about school?"

"Aunt Frances will drive you."

"All the way from Tarzana?"

"It's not that far, Kate. What are you so worried about?"

"I don't know," the little girl said softly. "I just don't like it when you and Daddy go away."

"Oh Honey," Laura said, pulling her baby girl into an embrace. "We'll be back. We'll always come back."

"I know," Kate said against her mother's breast. "But sometimes I get scared. I mean, your work is dangerous."

"Sometimes it is," Laura said honestly. "But not too often. When we were blessed with the most incredible little girl in the world, Daddy and I made a promise. We don't take cases that are obviously dangerous…"

"…and when we can't avoid the danger," Remington added, as he walked into the room, "we're extra careful." He walked over to where they were sitting and leaned over to kiss Laura before sitting down on the other side of their daughter.

"See?" Laura said. "Nothing to worry about."

"What's this all about?" Remington asked, wrapping his arm around both of his girls.

"Kate's a little nervous about us going to Mexico," Laura answered.

Remington rubbed Laura's shoulder before moving his hand to pull Kate close.

"Nothing to fear, luv," he said as he placed a gentle kiss against his daughter's temple. "Two days. We'll be back. We always come back, right?"

Kate looked up at him and smiled.

"That's exactly what Mom said."

Remington and Laura gazed at each other over their daughter's head. He smiled, he didn't think he'd ever get over the feeling of looking into her eyes and knowing that she loved him. She knew what he was thinking and felt the exact same way. She winked at him before speaking to Kate.

"See? Daddy's right. Everything will be fine. You're going to have lots of fun with Aunt Frances and Uncle Donald."

"And LB," Remington added, as Kate's face lit up.

"LB's going to be there?" she asked.

"Yep," her father answered. "I spoke with Uncle Donald on my way home and he told me that Laurie Beth has just started her fall break. She's coming home for the Thanksgiving holiday and will be there tonight."

"Tonight?" Kate asked.

Remington nodded.

"And she said she can't wait to hang out with her favorite cousin," he confirmed.

"Cool!" Kate said, jumping off the bed and running toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked.

"To finish packing," she answered. "I have to hurry if you're going to take me out there tonight."

Laura laughed and fell into her husband's arms as their little whirlwind ran out of the room.

"You always know just what to say," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just have a way with Holt women," he replied then kissed her, proving his point. He loved that he could still make her swoon.

Catching her breath she said to him, "Ah, but she's a Steele… and so am I."

"A fact for which I'm eternally grateful," he answered, holding her close. "What's say we drive little Miss Steele out to the Pipers, eh? We can have dinner on the way at that little place she likes in Calabasas. Then we'll come home, we'll have the house all to ourselves…"

"I like the way you think, Mr. Steele," she responded.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they arrived at the spa Laura was exhausted from her late night with Mr. Steele and their early morning flight from LAX.

"Let's just check in and take a nap," she said, leaning against her husband as they got out of the taxi.

Remington took their luggage and tipped the driver, guiding his wife into the lobby of the posh hotel.

"Welcome to Sierra Del Sol," said the young woman behind the desk. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Remington paused, reading the clerk's name tag, "Blanca, my wife and I made a reservation yesterday. The name is Blaine, Richard and Tracy Blaine." He held up a finger to excuse himself as Laura jerked him back to whisper in his ear.

"Blaine?" she asked. "Are you CRAZY? This is MEXICO CITY," she said slowly and deliberately. "Do you really think it's wise for Richard Blaine to show his gorgeous face?"

He smiled, loving the fact that she'd compliment him even as she was berating him. That was his Laura.

"No worries, Darling," he said before kissing her gently as the hotel staff looked on. "Captain Rios and I settled that matter long ago, in Acapulco. You remember… a fortune in finder's fees lost---sacrificed in exchange for my freedom?"

"I remember,_Richard,"_ she said, more sternly than she'd meant to. "I still think it's a little risky."

"What's life without a little risk," he said, "eh, Mrs. Blaine?"

He winked and raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her back to the reception desk. They checked in and were shown to their room.

"Laura darling," he said. "You do seem a bit tired, why don't you go and lie down for a little while? I'll order some lunch and we'll get to work later this afternoon." He sat down at the desk and reached for the phone.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, walking up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him before disappearing into the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, the Blaines ventured out to explore the spa. It was a beautiful place, and Laura found herself wishing they weren't on a case and that they had more than two days. She made a mental note to suggest this place the next time her husband hinted that they needed to get away. They loved their work and they adored their daughter, but he often suggested romantic getaways. She smiled at the thought, remembering how he always used to try to get her to go away with him in the old days before they were together. Not much had changed in that area, except that now she actually accepted his advances.

They went to some of the places that Mildred had found on the credit card receipts. They mixed a little pleasure with business and picked up a couple of things for Kate in the local market. They caught sight of Sara Larsen in a local restaurant. She dined alone and then went back to her room at the hotel. Figuring that she was in for the night, Remington and Laura decided to also retire for the evening and pick up the trail in the morning.

They went to the relaxation center for a couple's massage, and Laura chatted with the young woman who was managing the reception desk there as they waited for their masseurs.

"What brings you to Sierra Del Sol, Mrs. Blaine?" the woman asked.

"We just needed to get away for a few days," Laura answered. "My husband's work is very stressful," she went on with a wink toward Remington. "And we're getting ready to spend the holidays with extended family. This place came highly recommended."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes, my friend Elizabeth Wexler raves about it," Laura answered.

The young woman, Marisol, nodded in recognition.

"Ms. Wexler is one of our regular patrons," she said. "In fact, she's in residence right now."

"She is?" Laura replied, feigning surprise. "I had no idea."

"I haven't seen her in quite a while, though. She came in for her regular massage when she first arrived, but she's spent most of this visit in her bungalow," Marisol told her.

"Does she do that often?" Laura asked.

"It's not too unusual," the clerk answered. "Especially when she's working. Sometimes, she comes down here when she's got a big project to finish. She says she can concentrate better here than at her office."

Laura looked up as Remington nodded toward the door. Sara Larsen had just walked into the spa and was walking up to the desk.

"I'll let you get back to work," Laura said, smiling at the young woman behind the desk.

"Thank you, Mrs. Blaine," she answered. "Erik should be with you in just a minute." As Laura walked away, Marisol turned to her next guest. "Mrs. Malloy," she said. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing very well, Marisol," the woman answered. "Thank you for asking. This trip has been so much better than I'd imagined."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finished their massages, the Blaines waited for Mrs. Malloy to finish hers. Laura casually asked Marisol for the number of her "friend" Libby's bungalow. She told the girl she knew it was against the rules, but what could it hurt for her to just be able to pop in and say hello and thank her friend for suggesting they come to Sierra Del Sol. Marisol agreed there would be no harm and gave Laura the number.

As they were waiting Laura excused herself to go outside and make a call. She dialed Mildred's direct line at the office.

"Remington Steele Investigations," she answered.

"Good Morning, Mildred," Laura replied. "I have another name for you to check out. Sara Larson is using the name _Malloy_ down here. I don't know if it will help, but see if there's any connection."

"Will do, Mrs. Steele," Mildred promised. "How are you two doing?"

"We got a good lay of the land. And we've been keeping an eye on Mrs. Larsen. I'm pretty sure of where our Ms. Wexler IS, but we haven't actually seen her yet. Hopefully we can wrap this up today."

"I hope so too, Laura. I'll let you know as soon as we find anything."

"Thanks, Mildred. I don't know what we'd do without you."

As she hung up the phone, she went back into the relaxation center where her husband was reading a book on transcendental meditation. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Soon, Mrs. Malloy had finished her massage and they discreetly followed her into town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the face of things, she seemed like a typical wealthy housewife on holiday. But the couple following her knew differently. She'd lied to her husband about her whereabouts and she was using an alias. All was definitely not as it seemed, and they were sure that Sara Larsen was the key to unlock their puzzle.

When Remington bumped into a cart in the marketplace, Laura got an idea. She watched as the blonde woman they'd been following looked up at the disturbance created when Remington tripped and bumped a cart. She noticed the woman's reaction to her husband. She was practically drooling. This happened more than she cared to admit, and normally Laura would be annoyed by it. But today, it might serve a purpose.

"You keep Mrs. MALLOY occupied," she said to Remington. "I'm going to go pay a visit to my good friend Libby. Meet me back in our room."

As Laura disappeared into the crowded market, Remington approached Sara Larsen.

"Didn't I see you back at the spa?" he said.

"Yes," she answered. "And didn't I see you with your wife?" she asked, taking his left hand in hers, indicating the ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paydirt!" Mildred exclaimed as Murphy was walking past her door. She was looking intently at her computer screen when he walked into the office.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Hopefully, the last piece of the puzzle," Mildred answered. "When Laura called this morning, she said they hadn't actually seen Libby Wexler yet, but they were pretty sure of her location…"

"Right," Murphy agreed, picking up the conversation. "And she gave us the alias that Sara Larsen is using in Mexico…"

"…except that it's not really an alias," Mildred said. "Malloy is Sara Larsen's maiden name. And just over a week ago, a Swiss bank account was opened in the name S.R. Malloy, to the tune of three million dollars."

"Let me guess, it was opened with a wire transfer from Mexico City."

"You got it."

"We need to get this information to Laura and Steele," Murphy said. "You're right; this could be the last piece of the puzzle."

"And Laura and the Chief will have to make them fit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura looked around as she approached Libby Wexler's bungalow. She knocked on the door but got no response, so she pulled out her lock picks and went to work. The outer room was dark and she heard no sound as she entered.

"Ms. Wexler?" she called out. "Libby?"

She made her way through the small dwelling until she ended up in the bedroom where she found Libby Wexler, apparently sleeping. She walked over and checked for a pulse. Finding one, she gently shook the woman.

"Ms. Wexler," she said. "Libby. Wake up."

When she got no response, she looked around for evidence that the woman had been drugged. She went into the bathroom where she found the evidence she had been looking for---a bottle of prescription sleeping pills. The drug was prescribed to Sara Larsen. She took out her phone to call her husband.

Remington looked down at the caller ID as his phone rang.

"Richard Blaine," he said.

"Hello, dear," Laura said with a smile. "I take it you're still with our suspect."

"That's right."

"Well, I've found Ms. Wexler. She's unconscious, apparently dosed on sleeping pills prescribed to Mrs. Larsen. I'm going to try to get her back to our room."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. "I can't leave her here. Keep Mrs. Larsen busy for as long as you can, and meet me in our room."

As he opened his mouth to protest, the line went dead.

"Okay Libby, let's get you out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

"Your wife, I take it," Sara said, sipping on her tequila sunrise as Remington hung up his phone. When her companion didn't answer, she went on. "You're all alike," she said. "What happened? Did you just get bored?"

"What?" Remington asked, trying to refocus his attention. His thoughts were with Laura, worried about what she may be going through, but knowing at least that she was safe since their suspect was sitting across from him.

"Men," she said. "You're all alike. I'll bet she worked to put you through school, then she raised the kids by herself while you were busy becoming successful. Then what? She turned forty and you started shopping for another model?"

"No." Remington shook his head. "That's not it at all," he said. "I happen to love my wife very much."

"Then why are you here with me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several attempts, Laura was able to wake Libby from her chemically induced slumber.

"Ms. Wexler," she said. "I'm Laura Steele," she paused for a moment as the other woman tried to gain her bearings. "Neil Larsen sent me to find you."

At the mention of Larsen's name, Libby's eyes grew wide and she began to panic.

"It's all right," Laura soothed. "Everything is going to be all right. My husband and I are private investigators, and we've come to take you home."

"Steele?" Libby asked, her head clearing. "Private investigator…"

"That's right," Laura said.

"Remington Steele?" Libby asked quietly.

"Yes," Laura answered with a smile. Sometimes fame was a good thing. Libby seemed to relax a little. She would trust the great Remington Steele. "That's my husband. He'll meet us very soon, but now we've got to get you out of here…"

She stopped talking as her cell phone rang. Recognizing the number, she answered.

"What have you got, Murph?"

"A Swiss bank account opened a few days after Ms. Wexler and Mrs. Larsen disappeared," he said.

"And?"

"Three million in the name of S.R. Malloy," he went on. "And Malloy is Sara Larsen's maiden name."

"Perfect," Laura responded. "That's exactly what we need. I'm with Ms. Wexler now; she's been drugged, apparently by our suspect. I'm taking her out of here. Do me a favor," she said. "Call Mr. Steele, tell him what you just told me and ask him to meet me in our room A.S.A.P."

"I'm on it," he said as they hung up.

Laura turned her attention back to Libby, who was now fully awake and regaining her senses.

"She's crazy, Mrs. Steele," she said. "I don't think she intended to hurt me, but I don't trust her not to."

"You're safe now," Laura assured her. "But let's get you out of here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here with you," Remington answered, picking up his glass, "because I don't like to drink alone."

"Oh, I see," Sara said, disbelieving.

"Tracy can shop for hours," he told her, draining his glass and setting it forcefully on the bar. "Not my idea of a good time. You seemed to be alone and I thought you might provide interesting conversation," he was saying as his phone rang. "Excuse me," he said before turning away from the bar to take the call.

"Richard Blaine," he said.

"Mr. Blaine," Murphy said from the other end. "I've got information from Mildred and a message from Laura."

"Go on."

"Mrs. Larsen opened a Swiss bank account in her maiden name with the missing money, and she's been sedating Ms. Wexler. Laura has Ms. Wexler with her and wants you to meet her in your room as soon as possible."

"That's wonderful news," Remington responded. "Thank you." He turned back to Sara as he hung up.

"Good news?" she asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Business, actually. Some information I've been waiting for just came through," he went on. "Requires my immediate attention. I must get back to the hotel, I'm afraid," he said, paying for their drinks.

"I think I'll join you," she answered, pausing as he turned back to her. "If you don't mind," she said. "We could share a cab."

"Excellent idea," he said, stepping back and gesturing for her to lead the way out of the restaurant.

In the cab, he took out his cell phone to call Laura.

"Tracy darling," he said when she answered. "I got a call from the office and there is an urgent matter that demands my attention. I'm in a taxi headed for the hotel as we speak."

"Tracy?" Laura asked. "Is Mrs. Larsen with you?"

"That's right," he answered.

"This could work," Laura said. "I think we have enough to confront her. She might even confess. Bring her with you if you can."

"Whatever makes you happy, Darling," he said. "Have fun with your shopping and I'll see you when you get back."

"I love you," she said.

"Me, too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remington and Laura stood with Libby Wexler in the lobby of the Sierra Del Sol Hotel. The three of them watched as Sara Larsen was taken away by the police.

"I can't thank the two of you enough," Libby said to them. "Like I said before, I don't think Sara ever really intended to hurt me. And for what it's worth, I'm truly ashamed for my part in all of this."

Remington nodded, but Laura remained still and silent, happy that the case was solved but trying to keep her personal feelings in check.

"There's my taxi," Libby said. "I'll be glad to be home. And we've got the Nike presentation in two days," she said, patting her portfolio. "Thanks again," she said before picking up her suitcase and walking toward the waiting taxi.

"You're welcome," Laura said as Remington pulled her close.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, they had dinner in their room. Laura was quiet and her husband wasn't sure what to say to bring her out of it as they sat next to each other on the sofa.

"I don't know what I would do in her position," she said quietly.

"Whose?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sara Larsen's," she answered.

"Ah," he said, pulling her close. He kissed her temple then said, "It's a good thing you'll never have to find out, then."

"I'm sure that's what the Larsens thought, too."

"We've come so far, Mrs. Steele," he said. "Don't go doubting me now."

"I'm not," she said, leaning into his embrace. "Not really. I'm just thinking about Mrs. Larsen. She was just pushed beyond her limits. After sacrificing her own career dreams to help her husband achieve his and then raising the children practically by herself while he was working, only to find out he was cheating on her---and not with some young thing, but with his business partner. She felt even more betrayed because he chose the 'career woman' that she could have been over her."

"Not everyone is lucky enough to be able to mix business with pleasure," he said with a lopsided grin.

She smiled despite her mood, thinking of their weird and wonderful relationship. Her thoughts quickly turned back to the case.

"I don't think she was ever thinking clearly. She didn't really plan out leaving. I don't think she really wanted to---not in her heart of hearts. But then again, three million dollars is one hell of a start to a new life."

"And she found the note that Libby left for Larsen letting him know she'd be down here and followed her…"

"Right, again without a plan. I think she thought that if Libby went missing at the same time as the money that her husband would either suspect Libby or be so worried about her that he wouldn't realize she was gone until it was too late…"

"…She'd retrieve the money and move on with her life. By the time anyone realized she was gone, they'd never be able to find her," Remington said, picking up the story. "But I'm surprised she'd ever leave her children."

"I don't think she would have," Laura said with a sigh. "They were all she could talk about before the police took her away. I feel badly for her. She isn't a bad person. She's just a woman who was afraid she was losing her husband. She thought it would be easier to leave behind life as she knew it rather than have it taken away from her."


	6. Chapter 6

"Deep breath, Darling," Remington whispered in his wife's ear before he reached out to ring the doorbell.

Laura did as she was told and plastered a smile on her face as her mother opened the door.

"There you are!" Abigail said, ushering the Steeles into her home. She hugged each of them individually and offered to take their jackets.

"That's okay, Mother," Laura protested. "We've got to get the rest of the things from the car."

"Nonsense, dear," Abigail said. "Roger can help Remington with that. You and Kate come in with me."

Laura looked up at her husband with pleading eyes as her mother practically dragged her into the living room.

Remington nodded for Laura to follow her mother as Abigail turned her back to them.

"Traitor," Laura mouthed.

"Come on, Mom," Kate said, taking her mother's hand.

Remington and Roger made a couple of trips to Laura's Jeep. They carried in a few sacks of groceries and the Steeles' overnight bags.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abigail, Roger, Laura and Kate sat around the dining room table playing Scrabble. At first, Abigail had suggested another game, thinking this one too sophisticated for Kate, but finally relented when her granddaughter insisted it was her favorite and Laura confirmed that it was, in fact, appropriate.

After a few turns around the board, Kate was winning and her grandparents were suitably impressed with her vocabulary.

"I think I'll sit out for a while," Laura said, dumping her tiles into the box top with the others. "I want to go check on Remington… see if he needs any help in the kitchen."

She went into the kitchen to find her husband sitting at the table, reading the paper and sipping a glass of wine.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat.

Startled, he put down the newspaper.

"Here I expected you to be slaving away," Laura said, walking around the table, where he opened his arms to her. "And here you are," she said as she sat in his lap, "drinking wine," she paused, wrapping her arms around his neck, "and reading the paper," she finished, punctuating her statement with a kiss.

As the kiss ended, he pulled her close. "I've been waiting patiently for you to join me, Mrs. Steele."

"Uh-huh," she answered. "So, does the bird still need your attention?"

"I think he's all settled in for now," he said, leaning in for a kiss. "But I do think someone else is in need of my attention."

"I believe you're right," she said breathlessly as he stood and held out his hand for her to join him.

"What say we turn in early, Mrs. Steele? After all, I do have to get up and check on the bird throughout the night…"

"…and you need your rest," Laura agreed.

They made their way to the dining room and stood in the doorway with their arms around each other's waist. They watched Kate playing with Abigail and Roger. She was in good hands.

"I think we're going to turn in early," Laura said.

"Have to be up to check on the turkey in a while," Remington added.

"But the game's not finished," Kate pouted.

"Sweetie, you don't have to go to bed yet," Laura told her. "It's a holiday after all. But no later than ten o'clock."

"And mind your grandparents," her father told her.

"I will!" Kate said with a smile. She jumped up out of her seat and ran over to tell her parents 'goodnight.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after breakfast when the house began to fill with Pipers. Frances and Donald arrived first, with Laurie Beth. They brought with them a sack of groceries and Frances' famous broccoli casserole. Next came Mindy and her husband Mark, laden with pies. It was several hours later when Danny showed up, just in time to join his father, Roger and Mark around the TV watching the big football game.

"Remington!" Donald called out from his position in the easy chair, "Come and join us!"

"In a little while, Donald," Remington called back from the kitchen.

"Go on, Uncle Rem," Mindy encouraged. "We can handle this."

"Yeah, Kate and I are very good at basting," LB added. "Grandma's got the mashed potatoes and gravy well in hand, your stuffing is baking…"

"But I wanted to…" Remington began and then paused, obviously looking for something. "Oh, shhhhugar," he said. "I wanted to whip up some cranberry relish, but I've apparently forgotten the fresh cranberries at home."

"Don't worry Remington," Frances said, "we'll take care of it."

"Yeah," Mindy replied with a grin, "You go on. Aunt Laura can handle the cranberries." Before he could protest, she went on. "Don't worry, we'll help."

"They're right, Remington," Abigail instructed, "go on."

He looked at Laura for reassurance and noticed a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Go on," she told him. "We'll be fine."

He wiped his hands on a dish towel and dropped it on the counter before walking over to his wife. He snatched a quick kiss before joining the men in the living room.

When he had gone, Mindy and LB looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Did you really have to do that?" Laura asked, slightly annoyed but more embarrassed.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," her mother answered. Then Laura turned to her sister, "You put them up to it, didn't you?"

"I have to check on the vegetables," Frances said, turning from her sister. She was biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Kate looked from her mother who was trying to keep her composure, to her aunt and her cousins who were trying to regain theirs, for a totally different reason. She watched as Aunt Frances held back her laughter and noticed that Grandma was conspicuously silent.

"Come on, Aunt Laura," LB prodded, "you have to admit, it was funny… and serves another purpose, too."

"We HATE that cranberry relish," Mindy completed her sister's thought.

"Why didn't you say something?" Laura asked.

"Laura dear," Abigail finally joined in, "No one wanted to hurt his feelings. He seemed so excited about sharing his family tradition with us…"

Now Kate was giggling.

"I don't like it either, Mom," the little girl said.

Laura just shook her head. She finally joined in the laughter as she took her daughter in her arms. Then she looked at her sister with a conspiratorial grin.

"Did you bring them?" she asked.

"They're in the refrigerator, Dear," Abigail answered out loud as Frances nodded.

Laura smiled, looking around at her apparently deceitful relatives. Then a thought struck her and she wondered just how deep this conspiracy went.

"I have a question," she asked, to no one in particular. "How could you know he'd forget the cranberries?" Involuntarily, her gaze met her daughter's.

Seeing this, LB jumped in to her cousin's rescue.

"We didn't involve Kate, Aunt Laura," she said, "although it sounds as if she would have been a willing accomplice." LB gave a quick wink in Kate's direction before continuing. "Truth is, he didn't forget them," she said.

"We HID them," Mindy jumped in.

And soon three generations of Holt women were once again swept up in laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remington watched as Roger set the turkey down on the table. The ladies were bringing in the rest of the food. Abigail set down a huge bowl of mashed potatoes, while Frances brought in her casserole. LB had the green beans and Mindy the corn. Abigail went back to get the gravy as Kate set a basket of rolls on the table. Finally, Laura came in and set down a silver serving plate with what appeared to be three rolls of purplish gel, in the shape of a can. He looked at them curiously as she set it down and he looked up at her.

"WHAT is that?" he asked.

"All right!" Danny exclaimed. "Aunt Laura's special cranberries! We haven't had those in forever!" He leaned over and gave his father a "high-five."

Apparently, this answer did not satisfy Remington's curiosity and his confused gaze was turned back to his wife.

"It's cranberry sauce," she said.

"Cranberry sauce," Remington repeated, disbelieving. He poked at one of the rolls with his fork. "Doesn't look like sauce."

"It's jelled cranberries, Remington," she said, with a longsuffering sigh. As she sat down next to him, she went on. "When Frances' kids were little, I really wanted to help with Thanksgiving dinner. But as you know, I'm not so good in the kitchen…"

"I wouldn't say that," he said, taking her hand and flashing her a devilish grin.

Her eyes widened in warning as she went on. "… so they assigned me the cranberries. Not much can go wrong when you're just opening a can, right?"

Remington nodded, thinking that a reasonable statement.

"Wrong," she answered her own question. "I didn't realize you were supposed to stir them up in a bowl or even slice them. I just dumped the gel out on a plate and took it to the table. Mother and Frances thought it was hysterical, and it kind of became a family tradition…"

"…Aunt Laura's special cranberries," Mindy finished the statement.

Remington laughed along with the rest of the family, even as he squeezed Laura's hand in reassurance. He looked around the table at the family… his family. Their family was growing… the kids were growing up… Danny was working at the agency…Mindy had gotten married this year… LB was graduating college. And his little Katharine was growing by leaps and bounds. Even after all these years, it still astounded him that he could be part of such a large and wonderful family.

It was definitely a time to give thanks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, at home in their own bed, Remington held Laura tightly as she lay her head on his chest.

"It's good to be home," Laura said.

"Yes," Remington agreed. "But Darling, it was only one night."

"One incredible night," she said, with lascivious grin.

"A man has to keep his promises, and I promised to make it up to you that we had to stay there."

"And make it up, you did," she said, leaning up for a kiss.

"You surprised me," he said. "I didn't think I could get you to do that…"

"… I don't think there's anything you can't get me to do, Mr. Steele."

"I meant, in your mother's house," he said.

"That surprised me too," she admitted. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

He smiled and held her close.

"Ah Laura," he said. "We have so much to be thankful for," he said.

"We do," she agreed.

"Nobody's life is perfect," he said. "But I think we're about as close as it gets."

"Mmm-hmm," Laura agreed, letting him go on. Spending time with the family always put him in a reflective mood.

"Life would be boring if we always agreed," he said, leaning down to kiss her. "Arguing is fun," he said with a smile, "because it means making up."

She smiled at that, thinking of the charge she got out of a good old fashioned shouting match. Not that they did it so often anymore, they'd come to know each other so well.

"I'm thankful for our family," he said. "For your mother and Roger, your sister and her family, and especially for Kate," he said, "but I don't think I can ever express how thankful I am for you, Love."

She smiled as she turned in his arms and slid up to face him. He kissed her with all the love that was swelling his heart. When the kiss finally ended, she snuggled up to him and he went on.

"I'm thankful to Daniel for raising me as best he could. For giving me a life that some might have questioned, but that ultimately led me to you."

They kissed again, this time tenderness gave way to passion, but before they got too carried away, Laura managed to say:

"Thank God for Royal Lavulite."

The End


End file.
